El difícil arte de cortar bizcochos
by summerraink
Summary: Mulder a través de los ojos de Gibson


Disclaimer: Mulder y Gibson, así como Scully y Diana, me pertenecen tanto como la caravana y el desierto de no se dónde. (Nevada??), con la diferencia de que este último tampoco pertenece a CC, 1013 y Fox (se fastidien)

Spoilers: Novena temporada.

Rating: TP

Nota: Si alguien tiene la más mínima idea de qué me empuja a escribir algo así...que informe.

EL DIFÍCIL ARTE DE CORTAR BIZCOCHOS

-No siempre lo veo.

Te observo. Me arrepiento. Supongo que contestar a una pregunta que sólo has formulado en tu mente no es el mejor modo de quitarte esa preocupación de que siempre estoy hurgando en tu cerebro.

"¿Cómo haces para no verlo?"

La pregunta, la gran pregunta.

-Puedo desconectar en cierto modo. Es como ver y mirar. Tú puedes ver lo que se ve a través de la ventanilla pero eso no significa que sepas qué ocurre en el desierto. Sólo...bueno, sabes que está ahí pero si no miras no lo ves del todo.

O, lo que es lo mismo, llevo toda mi vida tratando de no mirar para ver si así consigo no ver, descansar de todas vuestras imágenes. Y no lo consigo, pero a veces me acerco.

Y tú necesitas saber que tu mente es tuya para que podáis estar juntos ahí dentro.

"¿Qué piensas de mí?"

No, no pienso que seas un cabrón por estar maravillado por mi capacidad y al mismo tiempo no soportar que la tenga, ya que te sientes observado. Ni por lo de casi envidiarme. Ya, ya sé que tú no has dicho envidiarme pero se acerca. Ni porque en realidad una vez quisiste sólo utilizarme para conseguir tu prueba.

No pienso nada de eso. Pienso otras cosas.

Desde que estás aquí sólo pienso que eres un hombre deshecho por la idea de tener a la mujer que ama y a su hijo lejos. Sólo pienso que les quieres más que a ti mismo. De hecho, con diferencia, mucho más que a ti mismo.

Pero quiero no haber visto tu pregunta y hago como si nada.

Sabes, en realidad yo siempre he querido que me viesen, como yo veo.

Lo entiendo todo, pero tengo que esforzarme constantemente en que me entendáis. Vosotros no os esforzáis, no conmigo, sólo queréis ocultar...y yo querría que lo consiguieseis.

"No me contestas porque es malo. ¿Aún crees que soy un pervertido por lo que pienso sobre ella?"

Tu pregunta va acompañada de una rabieta mental absurda y varias expresiones no muy agradables, la verdad, que se resumirían en una especie de "Tu qué sabrás lo que siento".

¡Oh, vamos! Por supuesto que no pienso eso de ti. Se me escapa una risa y te cambia la cara por un instante. Veo tu gesto antes que tu pensamiento y eso me gusta. Te ha asustado. Luego sonríes y murmuras mentalmente cosas sobre que ya no soy tan niño y que seguro que he visto cosas más raras en mi vida.

¿Mas raras que qué?

No creo que seas un pervertido ya...pero, tío...¡Qué imaginación!

Vuelvo a reír. Te hace gracia. Ríes y miras al desierto. Te alegras de reír y te sientes culpable. Quiero no mirar pero ahora no puedo evitarlo.

Me das permiso, me dices algo sobre "...tranquilos los dos con lo que somos, no puedes evitar...yo pienso...las imágenes se mueven pero a veces tienen tanta fuerza...las ves...no importa..." No sabes qué pensar. Sólo quieres estar tranquilo, dormir...y algo sobre volver a soñar con...Ella desnuda sobre la cama, dormida, la luz entra por la ventana y la ilumina. Tú te acercas y respiras, huele a...

Bien, vale, no, basta. Te esfuerzas en retirar el pensamiento mientras yo me concentro en imaginar cómo cortar un bizcocho en cuatro partes iguales pero concéntricas, para no poder ver lo que piensas.

En realidad, tu mente es curiosa y me hace gracia. Aunque me da pena. Todo está ahí constantemente cruzándose de formas extrañas. Sueños perdidos y planes, culpas e instantes en que te sentiste libre, mil historias sobre todo tipo de seres extraños y psicología, todo junto y revuelto. Todo intentando compensarse entre sí. No se detiene un instante. Siempre estás pensando, planeando, analizando, sacando conclusiones y revisándolas. Siempre. Sólo te detiene "eso", por eso no soportas estar conmigo mucho, porque te sientes observado cuando huyes hacia ella, juzgado por lo que piensas y lo que no.

Duele verte así. Esa mezcla de rabia y melancolía que te atrapa al acabar el día, cuando miras por la ventanilla y piensas sólo en besarla. Es como si colgases un inmenso cartel "Sólo besarla" y tu mente se llena durante unos minutos de besos lentos. Hasta que eres consciente de que estoy allí y cambias de pensamiento, a tu hijo. La rabia y tristeza de que sólo fuese una noche. Te convences de que será temporal y de que no sólo te estás convenciendo porque no puedes soportar el dolor.

Y le imaginas en tus brazos, sonríe. Sólo sonríe. Te recuerdas que nunca le has visto sonreír y entonces todo se derrumba. Piensas por un último instante en ella con él en brazos, en su sonrisa, en que ahora él también la tendrá: Ese raro milagro que es la sonrisa de Scully.

Luego vuelves a los planes, la preocupación y los datos. Y yo ya no evito ver lo que piensas.

-¿Sabes?-, veo desaparecer la pequeña mano de tu hijo rodeando tu dedo antes de que me prestes atención,-lo primero que comprendí fueron las intenciones.

No lo entiendes, no sabes de qué hablo. Muestras interés.

-Todo eso que...todo lo que te preguntas a veces sobre cómo puede afectarme haber visto los pensamientos de los demás siendo niño. Cosas que no podía comprender y eso.

Asientes, esta vez hasta haces el gesto.

-No entendía cosas, muchas cosas sobre las que pensaban los demás eran extrañas. Todo resultaba como...una constante película que habla de algo que nunca te ha pasado, como las películas de aventuras o algo.

Vuelves a asentir con una sonrisa.

-Lo primero que aprendí a identificar fueron las intenciones, saber si alguien pensaba de forma perversa. No es el pensamiento sino la intención que lleva lo que lo cambia todo.

Asientes de nuevo, pero no comprendes. Te sientes ridículo por intentar disimular y me pides perdón.

-Las personas pensamos cosas terribles constantemente...pero a veces no hay más. Sólo es un pensamiento, un desahogo, una imagen. Así que lo primero que aprendí fue a entender la intención. Tus intenciones son buenas, como las de la Doctora. Lo supe cuando os conocí. Teníais interés, claro, como todos y estabais...bueno, un poco raros. Visto lo visto...un poco tontos y eso.

He hablado demasiado pero ya te estás preguntando qué es lo que oculto así que sigo. A fin de cuentas, son tus pensamientos y no los míos.

-Bueno, con eso de la otra mujer, sí, eso, Diana. Hombre, erais raros. Pero...sentía la intención. Eso es lo que pienso de ti, que eres raro pero tienes buena intención. En realidad pienso bastante bien de ti.- no puedo decirlo, no quiero decirlo...no soy capaz de decirlo-y nada de que seas un pervertido ni eso...en general no veo lo que piensas, de verdad.

Sí que no pienso que eres un pervertido (la intención y eso), aunque no es del todo verdad que no lo vea.. pero mereces pensar que sí, que es así, que podéis estar a salvo en tu mente, esos minutos al día que te dan fuerzas para seguir aquí.

-Tú también me caes bien, Gibson. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

Me sonríes, y vuelves a ella. Ahora te abraza y yo me concentro en un intento de imaginar si se puede cortar un bizcocho en ocho partes con sólo tres cortes...Ummmm, complicado.


End file.
